1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of devices enabling a projectile to be primed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Classically, these devices (often called “fuses”) incorporate a safety and arming device that ensures the de-aligning of the pyrotechnic ignition train as well as an electrically initiated detonator that is activated by an electronic firing module.
These devices are well known to those skilled in the art. Reference may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,327 that describes such a device.
The electronic firing module enables different operating modes to be managed for the device, for example: a timer mode (with the timing being programmed before firing), an impact mode, a delayed impact mode, etc.
The timer module incorporates one or several electronic cards as well as a power source. The detonator is more often integral with a fuse-holder flap carried by the safety and arming device. This is linked to the electronic module by conductors or flexible conductive strips.
Integrating this pyrotechnic component into a projectile is an operation that is difficult and that presents certain pyrotechnic risks.
Furthermore, the design of a new projectile requires the study and design of a complete fuse incorporating the safety and arming device and the electronic module. These two devices are, in fact, more often than not, closely interlinked and it is impossible to modify one without also modifying the other. Such modifications are particularly complex in the field of medium caliber projectiles (calibers of less than 75 mm) since their components are reduced in size and available space is also limited.